


Meet My Boyfriend

by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)



Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Scene, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Spencer Reid helps a girl get free from a bar creep.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840627
Kudos: 81





	Meet My Boyfriend

The bar was loud and busy. You were perched on a stool at the counter idly swirling your glass as you thought. It was Friday night. Your friend had bolted with someone after telling you goodbye. You didn’t bother to ask what they were doing because you already knew. It was nice to sit and think while sipping a nice drink. That was until you weren’t alone anymore.

A man, completely not your time and visibly plastered, sauntered over to you, “Hey, hot stuff. What’s a cutie like you doing all alone?” You glanced over to him and held your drink close, “I’m not alone.” He took a seat next to you, “Aw, it looks to me like you are, baby. Can I buy you a drink?” You rolled your eyes and sipped your drink, “No thank you. My boyfriend will be back any second.” It was a lie, of course. You didn’t have a boyfriend, but he didn’t need to know.

He put a hand on your arm, and you took a deep breath in. “Don’t touch me,” you snapped and pulled your arm away. “Hey, baby, relax,” the man smirked and looked at you, “I’m just being friendly.” “I don’t think my boyfriend would like that,” you persisted with the lie. He just ignored you and tried to touch you again.

“She said back off,” a voice said behind you. You looked back at your savior. He was handsome. Tall, nice hair, very fit. The guy scoffed causing you to turn your attention back to him. “Hey man, easy. We were just talking,” the creep said and looked at you, “Right, hun?” “I’m not going to ask you to leave my girlfriend alone a second time,” the nice man behind you said. You were immensely grateful for him as the creep got up and left. 

You turned back around to your savior with a smile, “Thank you. He was driving me crazy.” The man nodded as he ordered a couple drinks. You could tell he must have a group of friends. You held your hand out, “I’m (Y/N).” He smiled and shook your hand, “Doctor Spencer Reid.” You chuckled, “Doctor? Oh wow.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. “Hey,” you said, snapping him out of his thoughts, “Are you with anyone? I’d like to take you out for coffee sometime as a thank you.” Spencer got the drinks and smiled, “That would be nice, actually.” 

He reached into his pocket to pull out a card, “Here’s my number.” You looked over the card, “FBI? That’s awesome.” Spencer nodded, “I-I’ve got to get back to my friends.” You nodded and pocketed the card, “I’m gotta leave anyways. I’ll definitely give you a call.” “I’ll look forward to it,” Spencer said before walking off. You watched him as he left laughing quietly at the absurdity of the situation.

You could see his friends at a booth when he sat down. They seemed to notice the whole conversation and teased him over it. One of the men winked at you causing you to laugh. The blonde under his arm giggled and waved at you. You waved back at her and smiled. You definitely hit the jackpot with this one if his friends seemed this nice.

—

Saturday evening you were cleaning out your bag when you saw Spencer’s card. You smiled a bit and thought on whether or not to call him. He did give it to you for you to call. You sat down on your couch and took out your phone. As you dialed the number you bounced your leg nervously. 

_ “Hello?” _ The voice omg the other end was undeniably Doctor Spencer Reid. “Hey Dr. Reid, it’s (Y/N) from the bar,” you greeted him. You could hear him moving on the other end.  _ “O-oh, hey (Y/N). You can just call me Spencer,” _ he told you,  _ “How can I help you?” _ You fidgeted with the edge of your shirt, “Are you still on for that coffee?”  _ “I’m free tomorrow morning,” _ Spencer answered. You smiled, “How about we meet at the coffee place on Main around ten?”  _ “I’ll see you there,” _ Spencer said. You could almost hear him smile. “See you tomorrow, Spencer,” you said before hanging up.

You laid back and shuffled with giddiness. You immediately texted your best friend to tell them. They teased you on your taste in men but were ultimately happy that you finally found someone. You decided to finish cleaning up before your date tomorrow and pick out your best outfit.

—

You changed your outfit maybe four times before deciding on the first one. The cafe was only a ten minute walk from your place. You spritzed some nice smelling perfume around you and grabbed your bag. You were nervous as you started your walk. What if he doesn’t show? What if he tries something? You tried to ignore those thoughts and focus on the positives.

As you walked up to the building, you spotted Spencer sitting at a table. You smiled and walked inside. He stood up when he noticed you. You walked up to him. “Hey,” Spencer greeted you and motioned for you to sit down, “I just ordered you a regular coffee, and they’re getting it ready. I didn’t know what you liked.” You sat down, “That’s fine. Thank you.” After a minute, they brought your coffee over.

You two chatted and got to know each other. You had a lot in common with him. It was nice to know someone with such similar interests. Spencer went off on a tangent about a show. You just sat and listened with a big smile on your face, interjecting every once in a while with a comment. You started to go off about the same show when he listened. It was nice.

By the time you two finished your drinks, Spencer’s phone rang. He stepped away to take the call. You waited for him. When he walked back over, he had an apologetic look on his face. “I-I’m sorry. There’s a new case,” Spencer said. You got up, “Don’t be sorry. You have an important job. We can always do this again sometime.” Spencer smiled as he stepped up to you, “Yeah, yeah. I would like that.” 

You stood on your toes to kiss his cheek, “Go before you’re late. You have my number.” Spencer seemed flustered but smiled a bit. “I’ll call you,” He said before saying goodbye. You waved at him and watched him leave. You headed off after, making your way back home. Your phone buzzed with a text as you walked. You smiled brightly at the message. 

_ I’ll be away all week, but I’d like to take you out to dinner when I get back. - SR _

  
  



End file.
